Just Destiny
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Sepulang dari misi bersama rubah kecilnya, Naruto tiba-tiba dirasuki oleh sesuatu dan meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Apakah permintaan sosok tersebut? -YAOI- [ NARUSASU] DLDR! HAPPY READING!


Just Destiny

NaruSasu slight _Secret_

Romance and Supernatural

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

CHAPTER ONE : PROLOGUE

.

.

Suara tapak kaki manusia terdengar keras dari dalam hutan yang rimbun dengan banyak pohon-pohon besar yang tinggi menjulang mencari kehangatan sinar matahari, karena itulah tumbuhan-tumbuhan kecil dibawahnya sedikit sekali menerima kehangatan sinar mentari. Walaupun begitu tumbuhan tersebut masih subur dan menjadi penghias perjalanan seorang pemuda berumur 20 Tahun dengan tiga goresan seperti kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Sampai kapan kita berjalan terus bocah? Lebih baik kita meloncat diantara pepohonan dari pada berjalan seperti ini.."

Bocah yang dimaksud pun hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mau menghemat cakraku Kyuu-Chan... Sini kalau kamu lelah, aku gendong~" ujar pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok mungil rubah berekor sembilan yang mengeluh tadi.

"Aku nggak capek tahu! Ini hanya terlalu lama!" rubah berbulu oranye tua itu berlari mendekati sang pemuda, "Seharusnya kita sudah sampai kemarin malam! Kau mau kena semprot hokage tua itu!"

Pemuda itu lekas menggendong sang rubah lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "Awww rubah manis ini mengkhawatirkanku rupanya~ Lucunya~"

"Berhenti bocah! Atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukan mautnya terhadap sang rubah yang selalu memanggilnya bocah itu.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Kita tidak akan jalan lagi.." Sang pirang pun merenggangkan badannya, rubah yang bisa berbicara itu lekas menaiki pundak sang pemuda. Tak lama kemudian dirinya dan pemuda itu bergerak dengan cepat meloncati dahan dan pepohonan dari atas tanah yang mereka pijaki tadi.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang ninja jounin dari sebuah desa ninja bernama Konohagakure.

Sedangkan rubah yang berada di pundaknya itu bernama Kurama, tetapi Naruto lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyuu-Chan' karena keimutan yang dimiliki sang rubah yang telah bersama dengan dirinya sejak kecil tersebut.

Mereka, Naruto dan Kurama sang rubah, baru saja menyelesaikan misi tingkat S yang hanya mereka selesaikan dalam waktu dua hari, karena sang hokage sendiri memberikan waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikan misi tersebut membuat Naruto memilih untuk bersantai dalam perjalanan pulang, pemuda itu sangat suka sekali menjelajahi hutan, ia selalu menemukan hal menarik dari dalam hutan.

Namun rubah peliharaannya ini malah merengek-rengek ingin segera pulang, menyebalkan sekali. Lupakah rubah itu kalau dulu ia menemukannya dari dalam hutan juga? Kalau Naruto tidak menolongnya waktu itu, mungkin rubah itu sudah mati kelaparan.

"Nanti kita makan ramen lagi ya Kyuu-Chan."

"Terserah.."

Rubah berekor sembilan yang dapat berbicara ini mengaku sebagai makhluk supernatural yang sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu, rubah ini dahulu adalah hewan peliharaan dari kedua adik kakak yang merupakan nenek moyang Klan Senju dan juga Uchiha.

Karena dirinya adalah makhluk immortal maka hingga saat ini ia masih hidup dan menyamar menjadi rubah yang lebih kecil dari ukuran aslinya yang sangat besar.

"Kalau begini kan kita bisa lebih cepat sampai!" celetuk Kurama lagi seraya memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut seraya memukul kurama ganti, "Aku kan hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan, bisa saja kita menemukan hal yang menarik dari dalam hutan ini~"

"Menarik apanya, sudahlah jangan membuat masalah!"

" **Uzumaki... Naruto..."**

Pemuda itu sontak menghentikan loncatannya lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat sekeliling hutan dengan wajah waspada. Kurama yang berada di pundaknya pun mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa bocah?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kyuu..." Naruto masih memasang wajah waspada, "Kau tidak mendengar suara itu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Kurama.

"Suara yang memanggil namamu?" balas Kurama dengan wajah suntuknya.

Naruto lekas memandang Kurama heran, "Iya, sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaaan musuh atau ninja sama sekali, jadi siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Mana aku tahu! Mungkin hanya iseng saja, sudahlah ayo cepat pulang!"

Perasaan aneh itu masih Naruto rasakan, pemuda itu merasa jika ia mengabaikan panggilan itu maka akan muncul permasalahan lain yang lebih besar. Naruto masih diam dan memandang sekitarnya, mencoba mencari asal suara dari sesuatu yang memanggilnya tadi.

" **Uzumaki... Naruto..."**

"Bocah! Apalagi yang kamu tunggu hah!?"

"Berisik Kyuu-Chan..." Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk bergerak kembali sebelum sesuatu menghantam telak punggungnya, keras sekali hingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakannya tadi.

"Naruto!" Kurama yang melihat hal ini lekas mengubah dirinya menjadi rubah besar dan menjadi kasur pendaratan Naruto yang terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Hei Bocah! Cepat bangun dari tubuhku!" Kurama menggerak-gerakkan badannya dengan cepat, menyuruh Naruto untuk segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya, ia harus segera mengecilkan tubuhnya kembali sebelum dilihat oleh orang lain.

Akan tetapi, orang yang dimaksud tidak segera bangkit dari tubuhnya, Naruto masih tetap diam dengan mata terpejam. Beberapa detik kemudian Kurama menyadari jika Naruto tidak sadarkan diri saat terjatuh tadi.

Kurama pun mendekatkan punggungnya pada pohon dan membiarkan tubuh Naruto bersandar di pohon tersebut, ia pun mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok rubah biasa lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar kau ini... Tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan juga kan?" tanyanya kemudian, "Jangan lama-lama bodoh, hah! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal apapun yang terjadi."

Rubah itu pun melingkarkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Naruto lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Ohayou..."

Pemuda yang saat ini tengah menjemur pakaian itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah, ohayou Nii-san.." pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Kapan kau pulang? Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Tadi malam, Kaa-san tahu kok kalau aku sudah pulang." Jawab sang kakak seraya duduk di teras belakang, melihat sang adik yang tengah menjemur pakaian yang sudah dia cuci tadi pagi.

"Ohh.." pemuda itu hanya bergumam singkat tanpa memandang sang kakak lagi.

"Kenapa kau giat sekali mencuci sangat pagi? Tidak biasanya..."

Sang adik tidak langsung menjawab, ia menjemur pakaian yang terakhir dan setelah itu baru ia menjawab dengan penuh semangat ala dirinya, "Kau tidak tahu? Hah, kau kan memang sudah tidak pulang satu bulan lebih."

Sang kakak pun mengerutkan dahinya, benar-benar tidak tahu maksud perkataan sang adik, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia sudah menjadi asisten Kakashi-san sejak satu bulan yang lalu Itachi.." bukan sang adik yang menjawab, melainkan sang ibu dari kedua pemuda tampan ini.

Sedangkan Itachi – sang kakak – yang mendengar hal itu memasang wajah terkejut lalu memandang sang adik yang kini berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan duduk disebelahnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Itachi memang sempat mendengar jika Hatake Kakashi, seorang jounin elit yang ditunjuk Hokage ke lima, Senju Tsunade, untuk menjadi menjadi wakil Hokage dan memimpin desa Konoha sebelah barat, mencari seseorang untuk menjadi asistennya.

Persyaratan juga cukup sulit karena Konoha bagian barat adalah tempat yang sangat ramai sekali dikunjungi oleh ninja atau pun pedagang yang berkelana. Walaupun disebut desa, sebenarnya Konoha memiliki lahan yang sangat luas sekali, maka dari itu semenjak pemerintahan Hokage ketiga, Konoha telah dibagi menjadi dua distrik, yaitu Konoha Timur yang dipimpin langsung oleh Hokage dan Konoha Barat yang dipimpin oleh wakil Hokage.

Konoha Barat juga menjaga para desa-desa kecil yang berada dalam kekuasaan Konoha, maka dari itu sang wakil Hokage mencari seorang asisten yang handal untuk membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Itachi mendengar pula jika yang mendaftar lumayan banyak tetapi ia tidak mendengar jika adiknya juga ikut mendaftarkan diri dan berhasil menyingkirkan pesaingnya yang sangat banyak itu.

"Kau benar-benar meremehanku ya?" sang adik pun hanya mendengus kesal seraya menaruh ember bekas cucian itu di atas kepala Itachi dan pergi begitu saja, "Aku akan membantu Kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Terima kasih Sasuke..." Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut melihat anak bungsunya itu lalu pandangannya jatuh kepada sang anak sulung yang sedikit merasa kesal dengan perbuatan sang adik. Ia pun mengambil ember bekas cucian tersebut lalu mengelus rambut sang anak yang sedikit basah, "Ayo kita sarapan, kau pasti tahu betapa jahilnya adikmu itu."

"Ceritakan padaku Kaa-san, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mendapatkan jabatan itu? Aku hanya penasaran, bukannya meremehkannya."

Mikoto pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Itachi lalu menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, "Kaa-san juga tidak tahu kapan adikmu itu mendaftar, tahu-tahu saja ia pulang sambil membawa kertas jika ia lulus dari seleksi tahap pertama. Kaa-san pun hanya bisa mendukung keinginannya sedangkan Tou-san mu sepertinya sudah tahu jadi dia diam saja."

"Adikmu melalui seleksi yang banyak sekali, dia bahkan pernah pulang dengan badan penuh luka, Kaa-san sampai menyarankan adikmu itu untuk berhenti saja tetapi memang dasarnya dia itu..." Mikoto menyentuh pipinya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Keesokan harinya adalah tes terakhir dan tinggal 10 orang saja yang bisa melewati tes terakhir itu dan tes itu adalah tes akademik sekaligus penentuannya! Soalnya ada 10 butir dan itu harus dikerjakan tanpa boleh ada kesalahan! Sudah bisa kau tebak kan Itachi kenapa adikmu bisa mendapatkan tempat yang diidam-idamkan banyak orang itu."

"Kaa-san! Nasinya sudah matang!"

"Iya sayang!" Mikoto pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

Itachi masih betah duduk di sana, memahami dengan baik-baik semua cerita singkat yang ibunya ceritakan padanya, tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di wajah yang selalu menampilkan raut datar tersebut.

Adiknya itu memang hebat.

Hebat dengan caranya sendiri.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Aku berangkat!"

Setelah menggunakan sepatunya dengan benar, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kantor wakil hokage, tempat yang semenjak satu bulan yang lalu menjadi tempat kerjanya juga.

"Sasuke tunggu!"

Itachi pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, "Aku mau melapor soal misiku di Akatsuki kepada Kakashi-san, kau juga mau ke sana kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan dengan tenang, sesekali manik hitamnya memandang sang kakak yang masih saja memasang wajah tegas saat di luar rumah seperti ini.

Sudah lama ia tidak berjalan bersama dengan Itachi, berbagai macam misi yang Itachi kerjakan membuat waktu luang diantara mereka sangat sedikit sekali. Kakaknya memang ninja yang sangat hebat, bahkan di usianya yang ke 17 Tahun dia telah diterima menjadi pasukan tingkat tinggi yang mampu menyelesaikan misi tanpa ada satu jejak pun dan cepat pula, Akatsuki namanya.

Akatsuki adalah organisasi tingkat tinggi yang merekrut anggotanya dari berbagai desa yang beraliansi dengannya untuk melawan musuh dengan tingkat kesulitan lebih dari S. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki, pemimpin Akatsuki sendiri yang akan menyeleksi para ninja dari desa-desa yang beraliansi dengannya dan merekrutnya tanpa menerima penolakan.

Sasuke dan juga seluruh klan Uchiha – atau bahkan seluruh desa Konoha – bangga melihat Itachi menjadi salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki yang hebat itu. Semenjak Akatsuki dibentuk sudah ada dua ninja dari desa Konoha yang menjadi anggotanya hingga saat ini. Konoha berharap bisa menyumbangkan ninja-ninja hebatnya lagi untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu...

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke memandang sang kakak dengan wajah penasaran, "Ada dua ninja dari Konoha yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki kan? Nii-san dan siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa mendadak kau bertanya seperti itu?" Itachi pun balik bertanya, tidak biasanya Sasuke tertarik dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, aku tidak pernah tahu ninja konoha lain yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Apa tidak boleh? Tidak masalah untukku. Lupakan saja." Ujar Sasuke cepat tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Itachi untuk berbicara, lagi pula beberapa langkah lagi mereka sudah sampai di kantor wakil hokage.

Hari ini ia akan ditugaskan untuk membawa dokumen dari Konoha barat ke Konoha timur alias kepada sang Hokage, karena dokumen-dokumen tersebut masih berada di kantor sang wakil hokage maka Sasuke harus mengambil dokumen-dokumen tersebut terlebih dahulu.

'Padahal aku ingin menjawabnya, dasar tidak sabaran.' Batin Itachi seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Padahal dulu sang adik sangat manja sekali kepadanya, di umur sang adik yang telah menginjak 18 Tahun ini Itachi harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sifat adiknya yang dahulu.

"Nii-san melamun apaan sih? Kekasihmu hm?" celetukan Sasuke membuat Itachi segera tersadar dari tingkah anehnya lalu dengan cepat menyentil dahi Sasuke cukup keras, "Ittai..."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku kira sifat jahilmu itu sedikit berkurang Otouto-chan..."

"Menjahilimu adalah hobiku." Ujar Sasuke lugas dan mereka pun lekas tertawa kecil dengan tingkah mereka sendiri.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan seraya berbincang-bincang ringan, tentang keseharian mereka selama berpisah satu sama lain, berbincang tentang kesehatan sang ibu yang sempat menurun – hal yang membuat Sasuke semakin rajin membantu sang ibu dalam mengurusi rumah tangga – dan hal lainnya yang terkadang membuat salah satu dari mereka terkikik sendiri mendengarnya.

" _ **Dia yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke ya?"**_

" _ **Dia sedang berbincang dengan Uchiha Itachi, sudah kuduga ia membawa nama klannya untuk menjadi asisten Hatake-sama."**_

" _ **Apalagi dia adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang berhasil menjadi anggota Akatsuki itu, nggak kaget deh."**_

Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua sindiran yang warga desa ucapkan tentang dirinya. Perbincangan di antara mereka pun seketika terhenti, Itachi yang menyadari hal itu lekas mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke, tak habis pikir tentang perlakuan warga desa kepada sang adik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa mendapatkan hal itu. Aku juga memaklumi mereka yang berfikiran seperti itu kepadaku..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu memandang sang kakak, memandang sosok yang sangat ia kagumi, memandang sosok yang menjadi panutannya dan menjadi semangatnya selain kedua orang tuanya,

"Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang bukan ninja, seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan macam cakra, seseorang yang lemah sepertiku ini mendapatkan jabatan penting sebagai asisten wakil hokage desa Konoha?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ugh..." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, kedua manik birunya memandang sang rubah yang kini lebih memilih untuk berjalan dengan santai menuju ke gerbang desa sebelah timur, "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Nggak tahu, mungkin satu abad." Jawab Kurama malas tanpa memandang Naruto. Ia kesal sekali harus menunggu Naruto sadar hinga 2 jam lamanya, ia sudah sangat kelaparan dan ingin segera pulang untuk memakan ramen favoritnya.

Setelah Naruto sadar tadi tanpa aba-aba Kurama langsung saja menggigit ujung baju Naruto dan menggeretnya untuk segera bangun dan berjalan pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia sangat benci menunggu tahu!

Naruto yang melihat Kurama tengah ngambek pun hanya menghela nafasnya seraya berfikir tentang mimpi yang ia alami selama pingsan tadi. Di bilang mimpi juga Naruto tidak yakin, karena peristiwa itu sangat terasa nyata sekali.

" _ **Maaf memasuki tubuhmu tiba-tiba, tetapi tenang aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok!"**_

" _ **Aku ingin meminta pertolongan kepadamu, kau mau membantuku?"**_

'Aku kerasukan... Aku kerasukan... Aku kerasukan...' rapal Naruto dalam hati berkali-kali, sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mengusir sosok asing itu dari dalam tubuhnya, tetapi pada akhirnya berakhir dengan kegagalan.

" **Kau tidak kerasukan tahu! Aku bukan hantu!"**

"Kau hantu bodoh! Kau kan sudah mati sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu!" sentak Naruto tiba-tiba. Kurama pun meliriknya sedetik sebelum kembali melengos.

"Ayo kita makan ramen bocah!" Kurama pun meloncat-loncat senang karena pada akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati gerbang desa Konoha sebelah barat.

"Aku harus melaporkan misi ini kepada Tsunade Baa-Chan, aku tidak ingin menunda-nundanya!" ujar Naruto seraya berlari kecil menuju kantor hokage, ia juga sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencicipi ramen dari kedai favoritnya itu.

" **Apa makanan bernama ramen itu sangat enak sekali hingga kau tidak sabaran seperti ini?"**

Lagi-lagi sesuatu dari dalam dirinya itu berbicara tanpa henti, Naruto yang masih beranggapan jika ia tengah kerasukan makhluk halus dari dalam hutan itu pun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan segera meminta bantuan kepada sang hokage untuk mengeluarkan makhluk halus keras kepala ini.

" **Uhh aku dicuekin nihh~"**

'Hantu sialan!' batin Naruto geram, ia pun berjalan memasuki kantor hokage dengan sedikit cepat, Kurama masih setia berada di sisinya.

" **Sudah kubilang aku hantu! Dan aku bukan sialan tahu!"**

"Berisik! Kenapa kau berbicara terus tanpa henti sih?!" pada akhirnya Naruto pun bersuara, ia pun juga sontak menghentikan langkahnya di antara tangga.

"Siapa yang berbicara terus bocah?" Dahi Kurama pun berkedut mendapatkan tuduhan tak masuk akal dari Naruto.

"Bukan kau Kyuu-Chan! Tapi-"

"Setelah berbicara sendiri dengan rubah, sekarang kau berbicara sendiri dengan tembok. Apa kau gila, Uzumaki-san?"

Ucapan seseorang dari bawah tangga membuatnya sontak menundukan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan segepok dokumen di tangan kanannya, tengah memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mungkin kau harus segera memeriksakan kepalamu itu kepada Sakura, aneh sekali kau ini..." lanjut pemuda itu seraya berjalan melewati Naruto dengan sorot mata prihatin.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sedangkan Kurama di sebelahnya pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lagi-lagi kau dianggap gila oleh pemuda itu, bocah." Gumam rubah itu seraya terkikik kecil.

...

To Be Continue

.

Keterangan umur :

Uzumaki Naruto 20 Tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 18 Tahun

Uchiha Itachi 21 tahun

Kurama Imortal, umur dirahasiakan.

..

Nanti ini ff juga bakal mimin posting di wattpad buat ngeramein wattpad juga.

Maaf ya, bukannya lanjutin fanfic yang ongoing malah bikin fic baru.

Pokoknya saya target fic saya yang judulnya 'I Hate Children' sama 'Accident ' akan diupdater bersamaan dan secepatnya. Mungkin paling lama akhir Bulan. Depan. Hehehehehe.

Ada yang bisa nebak pair slight nya itu apa? Pasti tahu dong~

Review Please~


End file.
